


Princess Nikiforova's Mysterious Dreams

by k_haruyuki



Series: Secrets Inside Love Knots [4]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Arranged Marriage, Books, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Confrontations, Crossdressing, Crying Katsuki Yuuri, Crying Victor Nikiforov, Dream Sex, Dreams, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Heartbreak, Historical References, Identity Reveal, Immortal Katsuki Yuuri, Insecure Victor Nikiforov, Long-Haired Katsuki Yuuri, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Maid Katsuki Yuuri, Maids, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Mystery, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Other, Possessive Behavior, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Reincarnation, Revelations, Sad Ending, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Scents & Smells, Secrets, Spells & Enchantments, Top Victor Nikiforov, Trains, Victor Nikiforov Has Bad Parents, Wet Dream, Writer Victor Nikiforov, YOI omegaverse week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: For special reasons, Princess Viktoria leaves in a train from Russia to Switzerland, where he will marry Alpha arranged by his parents. What she didn't realize was that, during this trip, she would be haunted by mysterious dreams, make a friendship that will be quite special and discover incredible things about herself.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Secrets Inside Love Knots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731079
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4
Collections: YOI Omegaverse Week





	1. Act 1 ~ Arranged Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiaDan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaDan/gifts).



> YOI Omegaverse week 2020: Day 1  
> Prompt: Arranged marriage
> 
> In this AU, the Prompts are mostly in Viktoria's Dreams.  
> This is also a sequel to Lady Nikiforova's Fake Husband, using the same idea of Omegas being consideraded females ans Alpha, males.  
> Every work on this séries is a gift for RiaDan for all the support I received.
> 
> Arts are mine.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

Cast:

  * Lady Viktoria Nikiforova Romanova II, Russian Princess.
  * Tsar and Russian Tsarina.
  * Yuuri, Lady Viktoria's temporary maid.



**1.1**

The noise of people everywhere, talking animatedly and walking from side to side unfortunately are not able to drown out the crying of the woman I once called my mother and my father's empty words. I try hard to smile and even pretend to wipe away a tear that doesn't even exist in my eyes. 

I do not understand the reason for so much drama, since they were the ones who planned the long trip to Zurich, where I will finally meet the Alpha that I will marry. Something that only serves as an excuse to withdraw me from the empire and thus end with my twin brother becoming the heir to the throne, who did not even come to say goodbye to me. 

"Passengers on the locomotive that goes to St. Petersburg!" I listen, and decide that it's time to end it all.

"My dear father. My dear mother. I must go now." I say, greeting them for the last time and turning my back on them.

With every step I take towards the locomotive, a smile forms on my face. Accidentally, I end up bumping into someone, who touches my shoulder and quickly apologizes, before leaving. Boarding the train with the help of an employee, I head towards the special cabin that was reserved in my name, feeling for the first time after so long, free to be myself at least during this long journey. When I finally arrive, I notice a young woman finishing storing my luggage there.

"Ah, Milady. Please forgive me." She says in Russian, and I am surprised to see that the girl has long, messy black hair, big brown eyes and a peculiar-looking face.

She tilts her face, and I feel my face flush from admiring her. 

"Milady, my name is Yuuri and I was hired to look after you for the entire trip to Zurich." She continues to say, bowing formally to me. 

"Yuri?" I ask, watching her smile slightly.

"Yuuri." She repeats, emphasizing the first part of her name. "Would you like me to bring you something to drink or eat?"

"Maybe a cup of tea?" I ask, having no idea what I can ask her for.

"Understood." She says and leaves, leaving me surprised because my request was quite vague.

Strangely, I feel an urge to go after her. A thought that I immediately decide to interrupt. I don't understand what just happened and I let out a long breath. 

Removing one of my favorite books from my bag, I sit on the sofa and, leaning my face towards the window, realizing that I am looking at the place where I was a while ago saying goodbye to my parents. And even though I saw several other families waving and saying goodbye to other passengers, I still feel sad because mine is already gone.

"How strange ..." I comment, referring to what happened just before, with Yuuri.

I hear the whistle of the locomotive, which slowly starts to move. I smile slightly, taking a deep breath and getting more and more excited about the trip.

" _Dasvidaniya._ " I say, opening the book and starting to read.

**~ x ~**

**1.2**

_A long, long time ago when the world was in the Age of the Gods, each civilization had its own deities to be respected in exchange for fulfilled wishes. In one of these civilizations, there was a God who governed the Kingdom of Heaven and another, the Kingdom of the Dead._

_One day, thanks to the whims of a lesser God, the God of the Dead fell in love with a Goddess of the Kingdom of Heaven and kidnapped her to his Kingdom, where he forced her to eat a fruit saying that it would be to satisfy her hunger._

_Thanks to this fruit, the Goddess was unable to return to the Kingdom of Heaven, generating her mother's fury. The God of Heaven, father of the kidnapped Goddess, went to the Kingdom of the Dead to demand that the Goddess return to her Kingdom._

_After a long discussion, the two Gods decided that she would spend half a year in the Kingdom of Heaven and the other half in the Kingdom of the Dead, reigning him together with the God of Death._

_And for years, the Goddess lived like this. His presence attracting life and beauty to the two kingdoms that live together. But then, in a supposed party in the Kingdom of Heaven, the Goddess ends up falling in love with a God of profound Beauty and refuses to go to the Kingdom of the Dead._

_When the God of the Dead appears in the Kingdom of Heaven behind his wife and discovers that she is in love with another God, he becomes enraged and declares War._

_War that lasts centuries, until God of Heaven curses his brother, before casting resurrection magic on the bodies of the Gods killed in that War and being killed by him._

_The God of Death went into despair over the curse and death of his beloved, disappearing shortly thereafter._

_Many say that the cursed God wanders through the Kingdom of the Dead after the soul of his beloved._

_Others say that he destroyed both Kingdoms and lives alone in the Earth Kingdom as Chernobog or also as 'the Reaper'._

_And the authors believe that he is indeed in the Kingdom of the Earth, living among human beings and aware that his beloved Goddess will reincarnate there at any moment, wishing and praying that he can be beside her again ..._

**_~_ ** **x ~**

**1.3**

My reading is interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by her opening and revealing Yuuri carrying a gold tray, which she soon deposits on the table near the sofa I am sitting on. I am surprised to see a closed teapot, a cup, a jar of sugar cubes, a jar of strawberry jam and cutlery, also made of gold. 

I watch her curiously as she prepares the tea, frowning when she realizes that she does everything according to my taste.

_How does she know how much sugar, jam and Earl Gray I like?_

"Here it is, Milady." She says, pouring me the cup.

"Thank you so much, Yuuri!" I say, receiving her cup with a smile on my face. "I am…"

"Please forgive me for interrupting you, but I know who Milady really is and your secret is safe with me." She says, surprising me because I never expected that from her.

_Perhaps ... she was properly instructed by my mother, after all I am 15 years old and I am taking a long journey._

_Ah, so that must be why she already knows so much about me._

"Milady, would you like to bathe and rest after tea while I finish packing your things in the wardrobe and dresser?" Yuuri asks, and I immediately nod, wishing I could take off that dress and the corset I'm wearing.

In the bathroom of my cabin, I watch Yuuri fill the tub with warm water and add bath salts. She crouches in front of me to take off my boots, before placing herself on my back and starting to unbutton my dress, which soon falls to the floor. Soon, I feel my long hair come loose and my corset loosens, joining the dress. 

I remove my underwear, and I am guided by Yuuri to the bathtub, where I slowly enter and sink until I feel comfortable. Then, I watch Yuuri collect my clothes and leave there silently. 

I close my eyes, relaxing and enjoying the warm lavender-scented water. I slide the fingers of both hands over my arms, shoulders, chest, torso, hips and legs, loving the calm feeling of freedom I am feeling.

_Even if it is something temporary ..._

I shake my head, taking those thoughts out of my head. 

"Milady." I listen and open my eyes, noting that Yuuri had returned carrying a long pink nightgown, a white robe and a pair of slippers.

I get up and go over to her, who starts to dry me with a wide, super soft towel. She puts on my nightgown and robe, giving me slippers to put on. 

In the bedroom, I lie down on the bed and look at Yuuri, who starts packing my luggage while humming a peculiar song. And mysteriously, I feel relaxed enough to close my eyes.

**…**

"Have a nice rest, my dear Omega."

**~ x ~**

**1.4**

_Waltzes echo through the halls of the royal castle. The year-end ball, organized by the Russian royal family, is full of important figures, but even so, Victoria Nikiforova is looking completely bored. First, her best friend is late, certainly courting some other lonely soul over there. Second, her mother is insisting on finding a fiance for her, after all she is 27 years old and still single._

**_…_ **

_"You know, it would be really cool if an Alpha or a Beta came out of nowhere and claimed to be your fiancé." Someone comments, and Victoria looks at them in surprise. "It's just a sudden idea that I had."_

_"That’s It!" She exclaims, startling the other person. "I just need to create a fiancé."_

_"How are you going to do that?"_

_“I will use (...). My family is still unaware of his existence, so he is the perfect candidate.” Viktória comments, smiling broadly._

**_…_ **

_“(...).” Viktória says, welcoming the butler to her room that morning with her breakfast._

_"Yes, my lady?" He asks, placing the tray on her lap carefully._

_"I need your help." She says, biting her bottom lip. "I need you to pretend to be my fiancé in the presence of my family tomorrow night."_

**_..._ **

_When Viktoria appears for dinner at her family's castle accompanied by a strange man, Lady Yuliana almost passes out thinking that her daughter is cheating on her fiancé._

_"Good evening, Ms. Yuliana, Mr. Alexei, Mr. Georgi, Ms. Ludmila, Madame Lilia. My name is (...) and I am Lady Viktoria's fiancé." someone says, formally greeting them._

_This makes most of the people there excited to hear that, while Madame Lilia Baranovskaya looks at him in shock, clearly not expecting it._

_After all, he is not Yuri Plisetsky._

_"Your grandfather is coming soon." Sir Alexei says, and this time it is Viktoria who pales._

_"I'm looking forward to seeing him again." (...) he just replies, with a strange smile on his face._

_In fact, Lord Nikolai Plisetsky joins them for dinner and confirms that Yuuri is his grandson._

**~ x ~**

**1.5**

I wake up in surprise, not understanding what's going on. I sit up with difficulty, realizing that I'm tired and that my head hurts. I take a deep breath, lying back on the bed and hugging the sheets around me, but I can't sleep anymore. I get up from the bed and go to my purse, removing white papers, a bottle of ink and a pen, sitting on the table and starting to write details of the dream first, and on another paper, I start to write a story using the characters that were in it, since is my hobby. 

Including the mysterious Alpha that I don't remember the face or the name. 

_But that voice_

_……. Is it a little familiar?_


	2. Act 2 ~ Scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days go by and I seem to have the same dream, which seems to be a memory, as there are some places and people I don’t really know. I don't know what's going on, but I'm starting to get scared and Yuuri is realizing that something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOI Omegaverse week 2020: Day 2  
> Prompt: Scent/Marking
> 
> In this AU, the Prompts are mostly in Viktoria's Dreams.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

Cast:

  * Lady Viktoria Nikiforova Romanova II, Russian Princess.
  * Yuuri, Lady Viktoria's temporary maid.
  * Lady Ludmila Babicheva.



**2.1**

_ Nikolay Plisetsky is a lord who had lost everything in the hands of Lord Alexievich, before he was exposed by Rasputin, the thief. He managed to recover part of his fortune thanks to that, but not entirely. Her son, Roman Nikolaievich Plisetsky, died of illness. The widow abandoned her son, thus returning to her parents' home. _

_ Mila Babicheva was a countess, one of the most influential people in Russia, famous for engaging sexually with other women and promoting parties full of alcohol, drugs and sex. That was until she had her collection of paintings stolen at the very moment she was having fun in one of them. Pictures that ended up in the hands of Lord Alexievich. He got a good part of the paintings back thanks to Rasputin. _

_ Georgi Popovich is an art gallery owner who became famous years ago for exhibiting three paintings by a famous painter. He also ended up being the target of Lord Alexievich and had part of the paintings returned by Rasputin.  _

_ Lília Baranovskaya is a woman of great concept. Direct descendant of the family of Tsar Nikolai I. As a young woman, she fell in love and married, but decided to leave her husband when rumors began to emerge and important art objects began to disappear from her home and ended up in the hands of Lord Alexievich. Again, Rasputin made sure that most of the items were returned to her.  _

_ And finally, we have Yakov Feltsman. He is an art negotiator, who worked for both house Babicheva And Plisetsky, as well as Popovich. He was married to Lilia Baranovskaya in the past, and one of his distributors is Lord Alexievich, a man who suddenly acquired his title and grew up in the art business by selling renowned works of art. With the emergence of Rasputin and all the scams involving Alexievich being exposed, several people linked to him also suffered from being investigated by the police in each country. And Yakov Feltsman is one of those people. After all, he resold masterpieces that Alexievich provided for people like Mila Babicheva, Georgi Popovich, Nikolai Plisetsky and Lilia Baranovskaya. ' _

**...**

_ Two knocks on the door distract me from my writing, and I smile. _

_ "In between." I say, seeing the waiter from before come up with a tray, the teapot he had ordered, jars of jam and a cup. "Thank you very much." _

_ Obviously the teapot is empty, after all the tea order is just an excuse to have this man in my cabin. The waiter closes the door and locks it, beginning to undress. Clearly he knows that. He wants me too. I get up and walk over to him, helping him remove his clothes and sliding my hands over his beautiful body. _

_ "Zoloste, can I have you now?" I ask, watching the man in my arms smile broadly. _

_ "Always." He also undresses me, sliding his hands over my body _ .

**…**

_ It is still night when I wake up and see the man already standing, wearing a different uniform. Concierge. I pout, regretting not being able to spend more time with him. _

_ "Are you going now?" I ask, seeing him look at me with a smile.  _

_ "Of course." He responds, approaching me and giving me a kiss on the lips. "I have an important job to do."  _

_ "How could I forget that?" I mean, sitting on the bed. "See you later?" _

_ "You should know my answer. You are the only one in my heart. Obviously we will meet later." He then leaves the room, and I throw myself on my back on the bed. _

_ God, this man is really amazing! _

_ I check the time by the cabin clock, yawning. Better sleep the rest of the night. You never know what could happen ... _

**_..._ **

_ I get up, and notice that everyone there is looking with surprise at a woman with light brown hair tied tightly, with the long bangs falling down the sides of her face. Dark brown eyes, with a makeup face that does not hide Asian features in that lighter-than-normal skin. She is wearing a long black short-sleeved dress, with a slit that exposes her right leg practically all over, in her hands, a pair of long red gloves with bracelets and bracelets adorn her wrists. She holds my notebook in one hand and in the other, a lit gold cigarette holder. _

_ I swallow hard, approaching her and bowing, greeting her.  _

_ "Grand Duchess. It is an honor to be in your presence again." I mean, making everyone there surprised. _

_ "Likewise, my dear." She says, shaking his notebook. "And I believe I read some very interesting things about a certain murderer. Interesting, yes, at the same time, disappointing." _

_ "What do you mean by that?" I ask, using both hands to support myself with my cane. _

_ "First, we have the time of death. You determined it was at 2 am. Interesting observation, if it weren't for the fact that the window in his room was half open. That is, the real time of death could be a good time later. Would I say an hour and a half later, more or less? That is, the alibis of everyone you investigated are invalid. But there is a certain peculiarity in one of the information you collected that caught my attention." She says, surprising them. "Information given by concierge Ilya Markarov, who said he was called by Mr. Plisetsky to look after his grandson while he was smoking outside the car at 3 am. Quite peculiar, don't you agree? Smoking in the cold that morning Now, let's move on to another detail of the investigation that catches my attention: How did the victim not notice the presence of a murderer in his room, and how did the murderer get into his cabin?" _

_ She looks around, smiling when she sees the pale faces of most of the people around her. I just watch her, also smiling. _

_ "This could be much easier if, for example, a sleeping pill was put in the bottle of vodka that had been delivered to his cabin. And while he drank, his companion just held the glass, talking and talking about everything and nothing. Arts , business, love .. And only a person who had lived with him for a long time, could know that he usually drinks vodka every night before going to sleep. Then there would only be another person to ensure safety, and another to throw out the weapon of the crime. " She says, making me raise my eyebrows, despite smiling. _

_ "You speak as if you know where the murder weapon is." The ex-Countess says sulkily. _

_ "Interesting point, young Mila. What if I did have the murder weapon?" She shakes my notebook again and suddenly, instead of it, appears ... A blood stained dagger, to the horror of the people around us. _

_ "Yurothka, close your eyes!" Nikolai screams, covering his grandson's eyes. _

_ "Why, Mr Plisetsky?" She asks, putting the cigarette in her mouth. "It's not like the boy doesn't really know what was going on, is it, little Yuri." _

_ "I heard." The boy, who is pale and shaking all over, says. "I heard my grandfather talking to her, her and him." _

_ The boy points to Madame, the Ex-Countess and Mr. Popovich, who look at him in shock. _

_ "That's why I wrote a letter asking 'he' to stop my grandfather from being a murderer." The boy says, startling his grandfather. _

_ "Who did you write to, Yuri?" _

_ "Dear Rasputin," The Grand Duchess begins to say, playing with the dagger. "Please help me. My grandfather plans to kill someone. I'm sorry that I can't do anything in return. Yuri R. Plisetsky." _

_ "How do you know what was written in my letter, Lady?" The boy asks, surprised. _

_ "Don't worry, little Yuuri. Your wish has been granted." She says, getting up. _

_ She hands me the dagger, which I cover with a clean napkin. And then she throws my notebook into the air to get everyone's attention. When the notebook falls, it is not a woman but an Asian man who picks it up. _

_ "You are yesterday's waiter!" Markarov exclaims, surprised. _

_ "And this morning's concierge." Mr. Popovich says, frowning. "Who are you?" _

_ "Why, haven't you noticed yet?" The man, who is wearing a cane, men's black formal clothing and a black hat, looks at me. _

_ "Rasputin." I say, making him smile. _

**~ x ~**

**2.2**

Yuuri and I disembarked in St. Petersburg, where we will take another locomotive towards the city of Warsaw, Poland. 

Days go by and I seem to have the same dream, which seems to be a memory, as there are some places and people I don’t really know. I don't know what's going on, but I'm starting to get scared and Yuuri is realizing that something is wrong. 

**~ x ~**

**2.3**

Yuuri accompanies me to the dining car, where I sit at a table and place my order for her, who immediately walks away to provide my meal. To my surprise, minutes later, another Omega sits in front of me.

"Please forgive me, Milady. Unfortunately the other tables are full." Omega, with long red hair and dark blue eyes, says to me.

"No problem." I say, smiling forcibly at her. "Viktoria Nikiforova."

"Ludmila Babicheva." She smiles and tilts her face. "Delighted."

I feel a little uncomfortable, because she is just like the woman of my dreams. In addition, she recalls her father mentioning that someone from the Babichev family became a duke years ago and that he now works directly for the Tzar. I take a deep breath, and end up being frightened to see dishes being deposited on the table by Yuuri and another maid. 

We both talked while eating and I can't help but notice that she looks at Yuuri coldly. I feel a little more excited to learn that she will also go to Switzerland. When we finished eating, Yuuri offered to remove all the dirty dishes and walked away. Lady Ludmila leaves after saying goodbye to me and leaves me alone. But then, I smell a strange scent, just as I notice a man in black clothes walking past the table I'm sitting on.

Tired, I go to my cabin and lie down on the bed, leaving Yuuri with the task of making me comfortable, something she does with mastery.

"Good night, Milady." I listen, before I fall asleep.

**~ x ~**

**2.4**

_ My dear Viktória, _

_ You cannot imagine how happy I am to remember the moment I was captured for your beautiful appearance, for your lovely odor and for the great kindness that your dear lady has in your heart. I just hope that our brief meeting has also left you with sweet memories. _

_ I look forward to the day of our reunion. _

**...**

_ Scent of blood. _

_ Viktoria wonders why (...) it has a faint smell of blood instead of the scents that correspond to an Alpha or a Beta. But by the anatomy of his body, he is certainly not a Beta. And she wonders what it would be like if she asked him to help in her heat. _

**_..._ **

_ Panicking when she finds no one, she gets up and goes after (...), who freezes when she is hugged by her and feels not only her nose sniffing at his neck but also that she is shaking. _

_ "What happened, Milady?" He asks, releasing more of his scent to soothe the Omega.  _

_ Something that works. She takes a deep breath of his scent, feeling light and protected. Yuuri gently touches her fists and turns around, hugging her and sliding his right fist around her neck.  _

**~ x ~**

_ Pomegranate. _

This is the smell I felt in the dining car. 

I take a deep breath, again wondering what is happening to me. 

_ Why am I having such dreams? What mystery is behind them? _

"Milady." I, who was sitting looking at the landscape through the window, hear Yuuri and look at her. "Do you happen to be aware that this locomotive is the second to run on these tracks?" 

I look at her in surprise, not expecting such information.

"Eh? Really?" He exclaimed, watching her nod with a smile on her face.

"Yes, after all this railroad was completed last month." Yuuri continues to tell me more details, and I immediately start adding her words to my notes, already to add to the story I'm creating.

**…**

The days pass quietly, with the exception of the dreams that I continue to have, where I continue to feel the scents of blood, pomegranate and something that I don't even know what it is in the dream. Yesterday because of Yuuri, I said goodbye to Russia after the locomotive crossed the border with Belarus and I am waiting to arrive at the Minsk railway station, where the train will take a break to refuel. 

When this finally occurs, I decide to stay in my cabin, leaving the task of Yuuri to socialize with other people, although I insist on wanting her to stay by my side. I let out a long breath, wondering when someone lonely like me wants someone else's presence.

_ Yuuri... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_rail_transport_in_Russia  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saint_Petersburg%E2%80%93Moscow_railway


	3. Act 3 ~ Possessiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am the daughter of the Russian Tzar." I reveal it, but it doesn't seem to surprise her. "And I'm going to Switzerland to marry a wealthy Duke because my family no longer wanted a defective Omega. An Omega that has carried someone's mark on its neck since it was born."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOI Omegaverse week 2020: Day 3  
> Prompt: Possessiveness
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

Cast:

  * Lady Viktoria Nikiforova Romanova II, Russian Princess.
  * Yuuri, Lady Viktoria's temporary employee.
  * Lady Ludmila Babicheva Baranovskaya, daughter of Duchess Baranovskaya.



**3.1**

I smell the pomegranate again, this time on a cloth that was on my breakfast table. I notice that Yuuri frowns when he perceives the scent and takes the cloth, changing it immediately for another without smell. I eat my meal in silence, and soon we return to my cabin. 

Sitting on the couch, I read another book, while Yuuri takes care of the tidying and cleaning. 

"Yuuri." I say, taking her arm as she prepares to remove the empty teacup. 

"Yes, Milady?" She asks, noticing her tilting her face at me.

"We can talk?" I ask, making her frown. "About the secret you say you know about me?"

I watch her take a deep breath, kneeling beside me. To my surprise, she uses her right hand to release my hand from her arm and uses both to hold it tightly while looking at me seriously.

"I understand, Princess Viktoria." She says, making me flinch when I hear that.

_ Princess? Since when am I considered a princess besides the fact of that title that I have to carry because I am the daughter of the Tzar? _

"Do I still have that title?" I ask, giving dry laughs 

"Milady?" Yuuri looks at me seriously, and I take a deep breath, looking at her with the same intensity.

"I am the daughter of the Russian Tzar." I reveal it, but it doesn't seem to surprise her. "And I'm going to Switzerland to marry a wealthy Duke because my family no longer wanted a defective Omega. An Omega that has carried someone's mark on its neck since it was born."

I close my eyes, expecting to hear words of disgust from her that I have always heard throughout my childhood. But I am surprised again when instead of words, I feel that I am embraced by Yuuri, feeling a strange and familiar warmth envelop me.

"I'm sorry, Milady." She says, her voice hoarse. "I’m sorry."

I open my eyes, looking at her in surprise. 

_ Is she apologizing to me? For hugging me? _

And then I end up smelling a faint pomegranate scent from her neck, and instinctively I take a deep breath.

"Dreams." I say, making her suddenly freeze and look at me in surprise. "Since I started this trip, I have had strange dreams. In fact, they seem more like memories than I have ever lived."

"Could you tell me what kinds of dreams are you having?" She asks, and I feel her smooth my silver hair with her fingers.

I tell her, who listens to me in silence, all the dreams I have had so far, detail by detail. I end up feeling sleepy there in her arms. Before I could understand what was going on, she took me in her arms and placed me on the bed, where I immediately fell asleep.

**~ x ~**

**3.2**

_ Viktoria is drunk, inside one of her family's carriages. She then mysteriously asks to stop and leaves the carriage, staggering through the park and placing herself in front of a young man wearing black clothes and petting a small brown puppy on his lap. _

_ "You… hic… You are perfect!" She says, startling him. "Be my ... hic ... butler!" _

_ "What?" The man asks, looking at her in surprise. _

_ "Be my butler ..." She stops, and tilts her face. "I do not know your name." _

_ "(...)." The boy says, looking at him seriously. "My name is (...). And what would be yours, miss?" _

_ "Viktor… hic" She replies, and then shakes her head. "Viktoria." _

**_..._ **

_ "What do you want to do now, My lady?" The Alpha asks, making her look at him with wide eyes. "Do you want to continue our wedding, or do you want to stop right here?" _

_ "I… I want to continue." Viktória says, getting serious. "I don't care who you really are. I need to have you as my husband." _

**_..._ **

_ It doesn't take long for Viktoria to start feeling strange chills and to have the feeling of being watched closely. But most of the time, those bad feelings disappear mysteriously minutes after they start. And Alpha also seems to feel that, by the way he changes his behavior. Viktoria is very happy to watch him take protective attitudes on her, and is looking forward to their wedding. _

**~ x ~**

**3.3**

"Who are you?" Lady Ludmila Babicheva asks Yuuri, who was in her cabin at her request. "In my family's secret belongings, there is a diary belonging to an ancestor that talks about a amnesiac Alpha named Yuuri, who married an Omega named Viktoria Nikiforova and he looks a lot like you."

"This is unexpected." Yuuri comments, tilting her face and looking at her. "I would never expect anything like that."

"Stop messing around,  _ Chernabog _ !" She exclaims, raising her right hand and making a small lit lamp appear on it.

Mysteriously, Yuuri is surrounded by a reddish flame, but to Lady Mila's surprise, he does not burn. In fact, the flame turns into a big three-headed dog.

"Good boy, Vicchan." Yuuri says, palpating the heads one by one. "Now it's my turn."

And then, Yuuri disappears, and Lady Mila freezes when she realizes that a long cold blade touches her neck.

"You are… Lord Hades!" She exclaims, falling to her knees when he walks away. "Please forgive me!"

"Lady Viktoria just told me that she is having dreams about that time." Yuuri says with a growl. "Tell me, Omega. Did you use a spell on her?"

"No, my Lord!" Lady Ludmila responds immediately, obeying Yuuri's command.

Over her left shoulder, Lady Ludmila watches Yuuri's gloved hand appear with 5 strange colored lines. This freezes her with dread, as it means that her human life is now in those hands.

"Human beings are interested entities." Yuuri comments, giving a cold laugh. "They think they have free will, but in fact they have their whole lives controlled by the Strings of Fate. Now, what do you think would happen if Death cut those threads?"

"It would be the end of me." Lady Ludmila replies, shaking a lot. "It would be the end of me as a human and as a goddess."

"Right." He says, closing his hand on the lines and squeezing them tightly, making her start screaming and squirming in pain. "Did you do anything to Lady Viktoria?"

"And why would I do it?!" Lady Ludmila responds with difficulty and Yuuri suddenly loosens the strings.

"Get up, Hecate." Yuuri says, seriously. "There is a reason why I am with Viktoria."

"She is…" Lady Ludmila starts to say breathlessly, her eyes widening. "The goddess Persephone?"

"Correct. She currently doesn't know who she really is, and yet, she needs to suffer every time she reincarnates because of the curse she carries." Yuuri comments, making the scythe disappear. "I'm sorry, Hecate."

"My Lord! Allow me to prove my loyalty to you!" Lady Ludmila exclaims, grabbing Yuuri's skirt.

"You have my permission. Stay with Lady Viktoria when I can't. Use your magic to protect her from everything in my place and you will be rewarded with immortality." Yuuri orders, extending his hand to her.

"I swear by the River Styx to be faithful to Lady Viktoria and Lord Hades, forever." Lady Ludmila ... 

_ No.  _

Hecate takes Yuuri's hand and is lifted from the floor. Now, under the oath of the River Styx, Hecate is now the direct servant of the God of Death, Hades

**~ x ~**

**3.4**

_ "I did fall in love, when I was visiting the Kingdom of Heaven, for a Goddess. She had a beautiful smile, long hair silver and blue eyes the color of the sky. She was dancing while making flowers appear around her. But then, I could see that there were other gods there, among them, Eros. When I saw that Eros had placed one of his arrows in his bow, I ran towards the Goddess and protected her from the arrow, which hit my left shoulder. Since Eros's arrows were enchanted, I knew that if I looked at her, I could do something bad. I tore a long piece of my robe and put a blindfold on my eyes. We talked for a while and I introduced myself as Hades, Lord of the Kingdom of the Dead. The Goddess then told me her name, Persephone. " _

_ "Persephone." Viktoria repeats, interrupting him. "I am Persephone. _

_ " Persephone, realizing that I saved her, offered to help me go to the Realm of the Dead after removing the arrow from my shoulder. "The Alpha continues, hugging her while using his right hand to slide through the her long silver hair. "I refused to take her there, and went to my kingdom, unable to imagine that she was right behind me, following me through the long corridors of my palace. I removed the blindfold, and when I finally found her there I was terrified. " _

_ She laughs lightly, imagining the scene. Soon she starts coughing again, improving a little after the Alpha massages her back. _

_ " I took her to my older brother, who did not liked what happened. He and Persephone fought and she decided she wanted to be with me. She abandoned her mother, who was desperate for not knowing about her daughter and came to one of the gods who serve me to enter my kingdom. I almost pass out when I see her there, begging to stay by my side. I tried to do everything so that she would not eat anything from there, imagining the moment that she would regret being by my side. Then, a negotiation was made with my older brother. Persephone would stay in my kingdom for 6 months and then spend the rest of the year in the Kingdom of Heaven. " _

_ The Alpha smiles at Viktoria, who purrs lightly in her arms. _

_ " We got married, where she finally ate pomegranate seeds for to be able to stay in my Kingdom, and we spent decades together during the human winter period. We were happy, and we loved each other. It was then that Persephone decided to use her flowers for something that represented death. I called them Hanahaki when Persephone told me what she planned with the disease. Hanahaki should manifest when someone falls in love with another person but who believes that he is not able to be loved back. The cure for the disease should happen when the loved one shows that he loves the sick person, but Persephone did not complete that stage. " _

_ " I ... Persephone fell in love with another God. "Viktoria comments, looking at him seriously. _

_ " Persephone fell in love by Adonis, after being hit by one of the arrows of Eros. Obviously when I realized that my beloved wife had passed the date of her return to the Kingdom of the Dead, I went to the Kingdom of Heaven to find out what was going on. It was then that I saw her and realized that Persephone was no longer mine. " _

_ " That's why you started the war. "Viktoria frowns, realizing that there was something wrong with the Alpha. _

_ " That's why I released Persephone of the magic that held her to the Kingdom of the Dead. "Yuuri smiles sadly when she sees her surprised face." I didn't start any war. When I realized, Gods were killing each other and my brother Zeus launched used his forces to destroy all kingdoms, while I used my powers to ensure that the gods reincarnate as humans. " _

**~ X ~**

**3.5**

_ " Hades… Persephone… " _

_ Who are these? _

**...**

To my surprise, Lady Babicheva starts to feel at ease in the presence of Yuuri. I still don't understand why I see the other Omega in my dreams, even though I met her a few days ago. types of thoughts in the head that the locomotive we are finally arriving in Warsaw, where we will disembark in order to catch another one in the direction of Switzerland


	4. Act 4 ~ Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While I wait for Lady Babicheva, I decide to remove the rest of the white sheets and put them on the bed. I resist the urge to wrap around them and also to pass my wrists to leave my scent impregnated. When Yuuri and Lady Babicheva arrive, the other Omega is surprised when she looks at me.  
> "How can I help, Lady Nikiforova?" She asks, smiling at me.  
> "I… I never created a nest." I reply to her, very embarrassed, "And I don't know where to start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOI Omegaverse week 2020: Day 4  
> Prompt: Nesting.
> 
> Next chapter is the reason why this fic has the tag Explicit.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

Cast:

  * Lady Viktoria Nikiforova Romanova II, Russian Princess
  * Yuuri, temporary maid of Lady Viktoria
  * Lady Ludmila Babicheva Baranovskaya



**4.1**

_ My dear Viktoria, _

_ You do not know how happy I am to receive permission from your family to formally court you, although I find it confusing that your family thinks we are already engaged . I am waiting for your letters. _

_ I don't know what kind of gift I can send to you, so I am sending along with that letter a poem that I wrote thinking about your dear Miss. _

**_..._ **

_ All I wish is to be with you _

_ In the happy moments, in the sad moments. _

_ Loneliness should never be felt by anyone _

_ But it's okay now, because I'm here. _

_ All I want is to see your real smile, the _

_ one that comes from the bottom of your heart. _

_ Just like that I know that everything is fine with you _

_ And that I can make you smile even more. _

_ It's okay, don't be ashamed. _

_ I'm here because I want to be, with you. _

_ For you are very special to me _

_ And this is my most precious feeling. _

**~ x ~**

**4.2**

I let out a long breath and get up from the bed, unable to sleep that night. Giving a long yawn, I walk over to the couch with a sheet, covering myself before I sit down and pull the curtains away from the window a little, admiring the dark landscape that runs quickly. 

"Milady?" I listen, and I start to wake up from my sleep at the same time that I feel my body ache.

"Yuuri?" I ask, opening my eyes and watching her there, looking at me with concern.

"Why are you sleeping here, Milady?" She asks, and I swallow hard.

"I… I couldn't sleep on the bed." I reply, massaging the back of my neck. "It is not comfortable enough."

Yuuri tilts her face, looking at me seriously. 

"Milady, don't you want to build a nest by any chance?" She asks suddenly, making me look in surprise.

_ A nest? _

"I can?" I ask, not expecting to hear that from her.

"Of course you can, Milady." 

And I watch her take big white pillows out of the closet and put them on the bed, opening one of them and taking out several white sheets from inside, putting them on the bed.

"These sheets have no smell, so they won't mess with your instincts." She explains it to me, and I get a strange urge to touch the sheets. 

But, there is a very serious problem. I don't know how to create a nest. Nobody ever taught me and my mother never set one up for me. Obviously Yuuri notices my hesitation, and I wonder how I could talk about it. 

"Yuuri. Could you call Lady Babicheva for me?" I ask, noticing that the smile on her face falls apart.

"Understood." Yuuri says, bowing to me and withdrawing from my cabin, leaving me alone.

While I wait for Lady Babicheva, I decide to remove the rest of the white sheets and put them on the bed. I resist the urge to wrap around them and also to pass my wrists to leave my scent impregnated. When Yuuri and Lady Babicheva arrive, the other Omega is surprised when she looks at me.

"How can I help, Lady Nikiforova?" She asks, smiling at me.

"I… I never created a nest." I reply to her, very embarrassed, "And I don't know where to start."

"I understand." She responds, and approaches Yuuri, whispering something in her ear.

I see Yuuri look at me first and then look back at Lady Babicheva, nodding and withdrawing. 

"Forgive me. I asked her to come and bring us tea and sweets." Lady Babicheva comments, sitting on the sofa. "Now, I realize that you are fighting your instinct to nest and mark the nest with your scent. Why?"

"This is normal?" I ask, surprised.

"Yes. Building a nest doesn't take much work if you allow yourself to be guided by your instincts." She responds and I bite my lower lip, determined to start by first rubbing my wrists on the sheets and leaving them the pleasant smell of poppy and narcissus.

I take a deep breath, feeling calmer because of my smell. But to my surprise, I smell the faint pomegranate coming from one of the sheets.

"Now, why don't you ask Yuuri to leave her scent too?" Lady Babicheva asks, just as Yuuri returns with a gold tray and suddenly freezes.

"What?!" I exclaim, and end up scaring Yuuri, who looks at me in shock. "I can not do it!"

"Do what…?" Yuuri begins to ask, looking from me to Lady Babicheva. 

"Is nothing." Lady Babicheva says, smiling at Yuuri. "Thank you so much for dessert and tea, Yuuri."

"You're welcome, Lady Babicheva." And with that, Yuuri starts to serve the cakes and tea, as if he hadn't overheard our conversation.

_ Maybe he didn't even listen? _

Lady Babicheva and I talked a little more and when she leaves my cabin, Yuuri takes care of the cleaning and, looking at me with a smile on her face, asks.

"Would you like to have my scent in your nest?" 

I look at her in shock, realizing that she did hear. 

"No, you don't have to." I say, losing my composure at that moment. 

But before I can say anything else, I see her smile undo again.

"I understand." She says, coldly. "I'm sorry for intruding."

I see her collect the tray and walk away. But then, I see her approach the bed and remove one of the sheets, before leaving my room carrying the objects.

**~ x ~**

**4.3**

"Hecate." Yuuri says, approaching Lady Babicheva. 

"Lord Hades?" She says, looking at him in surprise. 

"Look at this." Yuuri shows her the sheet, where a slight pomegranate smell can be felt. "It was with Lady Viktoria's sheets."

"Well well." Lady Babicheva takes the sheet from him. "You can leave that I will investigate immediately."

"Great. I also want you to be aware, as Lady Viktoria will be in heat in a few days."

"Understood."

**~ x ~**

**4.4**

I lie down in the nest I built with difficulty, wrapping myself in the sheets and taking a deep breath of my scent. Confused, I wonder about Yuuri's strange reaction to my refusal to have her scent in my nest. Well, at least now I will be able to sleep better tonight. 

And I close my eyes, letting myself be embraced by that comforting feeling until I can finally succumb to sleep…

**~ x ~**

**4.5**

_ Another pleasant day arrives for Viktoria, who as always is awakened by the Alpha, who serves her breakfast in bed and begins to make the room presentable before preparing the clothes for her to wear that morning and her bath. She then prepares to spend the morning studying with the official tutor of the Romanov family, who tries to teach Viktoria different types of lessons, from Mathematics, Russian History to Dance and Violin. Something she can't quite learn and finally all the frustration makes her fire the tutor. _

_ "My dear lady, would you allow me to take over as your tutor?" The Alpha asks, much to her surprise. _

_ Viktoria decides to give him a chance and is surprised when his teaching method is not only different but also efficient. And then, she discovers a new thing about Alpha when, when attending a family party. A party where there should be a performance by a famous pianist who ended up not appearing there. _

_ Suddenly, a delicate melody begins to echo around the room, attracting the attention of everyone present for the piano in the center and the black-haired man who is playing on it. The melody, not being recognized by anyone, makes the people present start to have different types of feelings.  _

_ The melody ends and the Alpha, being applauded by everyone, gets up and bows to everyone present before returning to sit down and play yet another unknown melody. Viktoria watches him as he sips the champagne in the glass he is holding in his right hand, dancing a little to the new melody he is playing now. This is until she watches who is behind her, looking at her coldly. _

_ "Aunt Lilia." She says, greeting her. _

_ "I would like to be the first to congratulate you on your wedding, Viktoria. Your fiance is a very talented man." She says, looking at her seriously. "Your dear mother has already planned everything for your wedding." _

_ And Viktoria pales, having completely forgotten about that simple detail. _

_ "What?" She asks, despairing.  _

_ "She scheduled your wedding to Plisetsky for the next month." Madame Lilia informs her, watching her closely.  _

_ The Alpha immediately realizes that she is nervous when he meets her half an hour later and makes preparations for their farewell. And because of that, she doesn't realize that she starts to feel more appetite, to get more and more stressed and to build nests in her bed. She's about to go into heat, and this looks like it's going to be quite painful. _

_ "Alpha. Take care of me, please." She begs, already undressing because of the heat. _

_ And he obeys, using his mouth, fingers and toys to bring orgasm after orgasm amid the waves of Viktoria's heat, and for 7 days, Viktoria had no memory at all. That is why when she wakes up and sees blood on the sheets, she immediately touches the back of her neck, feeling nothing in it. When she turns around, she realizes that the Alpha is sleeping on the couch, his face pale and sweaty. In his left hand, a badly placed tissue is stained with blood, which runs down the floor. _

_ "Alpha?" She asks, hoarse. _

_ But he doesn't respond, which means he is very tired. She removes the dirty sheets from the bed and throws them on the floor, surprised at how numb and satisfied her body is after coming out of a heat. She drinks a glass of water from the headboard next to her bed and goes back to bed, closing her eyes and going to sleep. _

**...**

_ "Alpha." She calls him, making him look seriously. "Satisfy me." _

_ And to make it clear what kind of satisfaction she seeks, she undoes the knot in the long robe she is wearing and lets it fall to the floor, revealing her naked body to him. The Alpha in question removes the rest of his wet clothes, making her eyes widen when she sees the Alpha completely naked for the first time. _

_ Bozhe Moy… _

_ The Alpha present there approaches her and takes the robe from the floor, before extending his hand to her _

_ "As you wish, Milady." He says, guiding her to one of the rooms in that house. _

**~ x ~**

**4.6**

"Alpha..." 

"I'm here, Milady."


	5. Act 5 ~ Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alpha" She calls him, making him look seriously. "Satisfy me."  
> And to make it clear what kind of satisfaction she seeks, she undoes the knot in the long robe she is wearing and lets it fall to the floor, revealing her naked body to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOI Omegaverse week 2020: Day 5  
> Prompt: Heats
> 
> Warning: 5.1 to 5.6 are sex scenes.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. There's also a poll for a future fic using the ideas [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370069).

Cast:

  * Lady Viktoria Nikiforova Romanova II, Russian Princess.
  * Yuuri, Lady Viktoria's temporary employee.
  * Lady Ludmila Babicheva.
  * Georgi Popovich.
  * Emil Nekola.



**5.1**

_"Alpha" She calls him, making him look seriously. "Satisfy me."_

_And to make it clear what kind of satisfaction she seeks, she undoes the knot in the long robe she is wearing and lets it fall to the floor, revealing her naked body to him. The Alpha in question removes the rest of his wet clothes, making her eyes widen when she sees the Alpha completely naked for the first time._

_Bozhe Moy…_

_The Alpha present there approaches her and takes the robe from the floor, before extending his hand to her_

_"As you wish, milady." He says, guiding her to one of the rooms in that house._

**…**

_Viktoria lies on her back on the bed, keeping her eyes on the Alpha, who kneels between her legs and with his hands, begins to touch her male body gently. Face, neck, shoulders, chest, waist, hips and thighs, lifting them up before bringing your mouth closer to his cock. Viktoria opens her eyes wide and lets out moans of pleasure when the Alpha starts to lick and suck the member, feeling her hole start to get wet, something that makes the Alpha approach one of his fingers and start touching there, before penetrating it with it._

_Soon two fingers come together inside the Omega, which together not only work to stretch the muscles better but also to press her prostate, making her increase the volume of moans and arch her back, gripping Yuuri's black hair tightly with her fingers. two hands._

_"Alpha ..." Vitor starts to say, but stops when he comes in his mouth, while three fingers continue to stimulate the inside of her hole._

**~ x ~**

**5.2**

_When they arrive at that strange place, Alpha takes off the long navy blue cloak, scarf and shoe, already heading for the bedroom, followed by a dog. Viktoria also takes off her cloak and scarf, and heads for the balcony, but freezes when she feels herself being hugged from behind and something hard touches her between her legs._

_"Alpha?" He groans, taking his hand over his mouth._

_"You do not have to be afraid." The Alpha whispers in her ear. “I know you want me for what you did. You know I’ve been wanting that too. ”_

_Viktoria trembles and feels that there is no use trying to postpone this if her own body wants the Alpha. He then feels his warm lips on the bottom of her neck, kissing and sucking on her skin, making it red._

_Viktoria, who is hard, wet and completely at his mercy, turns and kisses him, sliding her hands over his back, waist and hips. The Alpha takes her by both legs and lifts her. Viktoria, surprised and very excited, uses them to wrap the alpha's waist while hugging his neck._

_"Alpha?" He asks, being carried by him into the bedroom._

_Viktoria lies with him on the bed, noticing the eyes he is making and raises her hands._

_"Satisfy me." She says, smiling. "Completely."_

_"Yes, milady." The Alpha obeys, pulling her to him and kissing her again, now also using his tongue. They undress slowly and the Alpha begins to leave kiss marks on Omega's body, which let out delightfull moans. But it doesn't take long, as his hands and mouth reach her hips, sliding his hands from the waist to her legs, which rises instinctively._

_"Al-pha ~!" Viktória moans, putting her hands in his hair. “Ah… ahh… your mouth… your tongue… I love it… it's just a little… Alphaaaaa… Alpha… AAAH!”_

_The Alpha drinks the joy that Viktoria releases. When he looks up, he sees Omega with a twinkle in his eye. Licking his lips, he comes over and kisses her, which moves her hips when the two cocks tighten. Both let out moans and the Alpha, who was already in his limit, comes in her stomach and chest._

_"Oh, I'm sorry ..." He is silent when he sees Omega slide her left hand in the cum and take it to his mouth._

_He opens his eyes wide when Viktória slides his fingers into his mouth while his other hand takes both cocks and begins to shake them. Omega stares at him, keeping that image in her memory, because damm, if every time they have sex Alpha is sexy like that, she'll end up not wanting to know about another Alpha._

**~ x ~**

**5.3**

_"Hah… Alpha ... Please ..." Viktoria moans, with both hands in Alfa's hair, who licks her cock before devouring it, sucking it while she moves her hips._

_The Alpha's hands squeeze his hips and Omega raises her legs to support him on his shoulders, who looks at her in surprise. The Alpha speeds up, loving to hear her moans of pleasure, who is sitting on the couch, still wearing her robe._

_"I want… Alpha… I will… Hmmmmm !!!!" She bites her lip to keep from screaming too loud, coming in his mouth, which swallows him almost everything._

_"I love you, Alpha.”_

_"Lady Viktoria ... I love you too." the Alpha says, kissing him again._

_Lady Viktoria then kneels on the couch, leaning on his arm and lifting her hips for him to enjoy as he pleases. The Alpha soon leaves kiss marks and soon his long oiled fingers start massaging her ass and hole._

**~ x ~**

**5.4**

_Viktoria asks him to stop taking the suppressants, convinces him to see a doctor to help deal with the side effects and hires two maids is a cook to relieve his work, something that Alpha didn’t like to do. She doesn’t realize, but because of the absence of suppressors on his body, he starts to leave a very peculiar odor of pomegranate on his clothes, mixed with something that she doesn’t recognize._

_With the smell of Alpha impregnated in the clothes he wears and in the sheets, Lady Viktoria starts to nest in his bed and sleep peacefully, something that Yuuri doesn’t know if she is happy that she is doing this, or if you think that peculiar. After two nights sleeping on the couch, Viktoria convinces him to sleep with her, although many of those nights result in the two of them having sex._

_But the Omega starts to get dissatisfied, because although sex is wonderful, she wants even more. After all, the Alpha does not penetrate her with his big fat cock, and he doesn't think it is right that she should touch him with her hands or her mouth._

**~ x ~**

**5.5**

_In a matter of minutes, both are undressed and under a shower, between kisses and making out. Viktoria lathers up both penises, rubbing them with her right hand while the Alpha fills her with kiss marks on the neck and shoulders. Viktoria raises her right leg, rubbing it against the Alpha's hip, which takes it from underneath and lifts it. Moans echoed around the place, and Viktoria is the first to come, followed by the Alpha._

_The Alpha immediately turns it over, and with his hand full of soap, he already starts to put two fingers between her legs, already realizing that his hands enter her easily. Viktoria moans loudly in pleasure, holding both cheeks on her ass to allow the Alpha to get a good look at her._

_"You ..." The Alpha sticks his fingers deep, looking for her prostate, making him scream._

_"Alpha, please, enter me." Yuuri asks, and the Alpha immediately loses control, preparing to shove his big, fat cock slowly inside the Omega._

_"Ah! So big ...! So good ...! Alpha!" Viktoria pushes his hips back, causing the Alpha to penetrate with everything right away, much to his surprise. "Don't stop ..."_

_The Alpha starts to move his hips, grabbing his to ensure that he goes deep. Gradually, he feels his knot grow and he accelerates the thrusts even more, until he finally comes inside the Omega .._

**~ x ~**

**5.6**

_Even after sex, Viktoria does not feel completely satisfied. He sees the Alpha getting ready to wipe her and slides her right index finger from his neck to his hip, laughing when he shivers, all shivering._

_"Milady?" The Alpha asks, turning to face him. "Can I know what you have in mind?"_

_"You, on all fours on this bed, while I eat you." Viktoria replies, touching him between the legs._

_"As you wish." The Alpha says, kneeling down in the bed._

_The Omega wastes no time and already melts her right hand with oil, starting to prepare it._

_"Omega… My Omega… Aaah… Viktoria… Moya Lyubov… I really love you." Alpha says, between loud moans._

_"Alpha ..." Viktoria says, leaving him full of kiss marks on his neck and upper back._

_"Aaaaahh !!" Alpha screams when she touches his prostate._

_"It's all right." Viktoria removes her fingers. "I think you are ready."_

_Slowly, she enters the Alpha, hugging him from behind and kissing him on the neck, as deeply as possible. He starts to move, increasing his speed little by little until he finally reaches his limit, drowning in the sexy moans of Alpha, who allows himself to be submissive to the Omega._

**~ x ~**

**5.6**

_I don't understand what's going on._

I was not supposed to go into heat during the trip, but after the wedding. But I no longer know what is dream or what is desire. My body seeks the satisfaction that only an unknown Alpha can give me. 

And in the beginning, even if I use my dreams to bring me pleasure and satisfaction from spending my heat alone, they are not enough to fill the loneliness and emptiness I feel. 

_I am afraid. Very afraid._

After all, the one who appears in my mind when I remember the Alpha from me and his dreams is Yuuri. 

_Yuuri, who cleans me, gives me food and drink and takes care of me._

_Yuuri, who freezes when I call Alpha and obeys my request to satisfy me._

_Yuuri, who undresses and reveals his male body full of burns and scars._

_Yuuri, who smells like the Alpha of my dreams._

_Yuuri, who gives me more pleasure and satisfaction than my dreams even managed to give._

_Yuuri, who finally I realized was the Alpha of my dreams._

**~ x ~**

**5.7**

The train arrives at the Ostrava city station in the Czech Republic. Passengers disembark, others board. But one of the passengers who was going to disembark is stopped by Lady Ludmila, who uses her flashlight to set his clothes on fire before pushing him back into the room.

"Leave it to me, Hecate." Yuuri says, making the man look at them in surprise. "Stay with Lady Viktoria."

"Yes, Lord Hades." She says, leaving the room shortly thereafter.

"Did she say… Lord Hades?" The man, who turns out to be none other than Georgi Popovich, looks at Yuuri with dread.

"Greetings." Yuuri says, looking at him coldly. "Could you tell me why you have used magic on Lady Nikiforova several times?"

"To remind her of you, my Lord!" He exclaims, making Yuuri frown. "I did everything for your happiness!"

"Are you… Hypnos? Or Morpheus?" Yuuri tilts his face, approaching Georgi slowly. "Was there an order from me by any chance? I don't think so."

"Forgive me, my Lord!" Georgi exclaims, putting herself on her knees in front of him. "I am both Hypnos and Morpheus, so you can call me either."

"Undo the magic." Yuuri orders, coldly.

"The magic will be undone if she doesn't smell you for a while, my Lord!" Georgi exclaims. 

_Ah ..._

_If it is to be like this ..._

"Hypnos. You will be punished for using magic on Lady Viktoria. Furthermore, you will be entirely submissive to me, and will only act from now on under my command." Yuuri declares, making Georgi look at him in surprise.

"Yes, sir! I swear on the Styx!" 

But their conversation is interrupted by another gentleman, who accidentally enters the cabin.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I must have gone into the wrong cabin." The stranger laughs, ignoring the surprised looks of the two present. "In fact, did I hear anything about the River Styx?"

"Introduce yourself, Beta." Yuuri orders, frowning.

"Forgive me. My name is Emil Nekola and I recently embarked in Ostrava, in the Czech Republic." The boy, Emil, takes off his top hat and bows to them, greeting him. "But I have the knowledge that I also have another name. A greek one, which is…”

**~ x ~**

**5.8**

" Yuuri? "I ask, when I hear my cabin door close.

" Yes, Milady? "Yuuri asks, getting ready to start cleaning the cabin.

"You are him, aren't you?" she asks, making Yuuri freeze and looking at her with wide eyes. "You are the Alpha of my dreams."

I watch Yuuri take a deep breath and nod.

"Yes, I am." 


	6. Act 6 ~ Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yuuri?" I ask, when I listen to my cabin door closes.  
> "Yes, Milady?" Yuuri asks, getting ready to start cleaning the cabin.  
> "You are him, aren't you?" she asks, causing Yuuri to freeze and look at me with wide eyes. You are the Alpha of my dreams. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOI Omegaverse week 2020: Day 6  
> Prompt: Bonding.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

Cast:

  * Lady Viktoria Nikiforova Romanova II, Russian Princess.
  * Yuuri, Lady Viktoria's temporary maid.
  * Lady Ludmila Babicheva.
  * Georgi Popovich.
  * Emil Nekola.



**6.1**

"Yuuri?" I ask, when I listen to my cabin door closes.

"Yes, Milady?" Yuuri asks, getting ready to start cleaning the cabin.

"You are him, aren't you?" she asks, causing Yuuri to freeze and look at me with wide eyes. You are the Alpha of my dreams. "

I watch Yuuri take a deep breath and nod with his head.

"Yes, I am." 

I start to feel sick, wondering why I motivated an Alpha would pretend to be a woman…

"My heat ..." I whisper, wide-eyed. "You touched me!" 

"Milady, I…" Yuuri starts to say, but I interrupt him with an order.

"Leave!." 

I refuse to look at him, until I hear his footsteps moving away and leaving my cabin. I put my hands on my face, feeling my eyes start to fill with tears. I push all the sheets on the bed to the floor, dismantling the nest so easily that it was built with great difficulty. I wonder what is true and what is a lie, not understanding any more of what is happening to me.

I get scared when I hear a knock on the door and I'm surprised when it opens. I see Lady Babicheva and a strange boy, who soon enter my room.

"Lady Nikiforova!" She exclaims, running towards me.

The boy follows her more calmly, studying me carefully. 

"Greetings, Lady Nikiforova. My name is Emil and I am a medical student." He says, greeting me formally. "I'm here at Lord Katsuki's request to assess your post-heat health."

"Who?" I ask, looking at him confusedly.

"Lord Yuuri Katsuki." Lady Babicheva replies, making my eyes widen. "He asked me to stand by you and explain what is going on.

I ... I don't understand! What… "I start to get nervous.

"There is a reason for Lord Katsuki to assume a false identity." Lady Babicheva says, looking at me seriously." He did this to protect you during the trip. "

"Protect me? What?" I ask, not believing what I'm hearing at all.

"If I speak, you won't believe me. "she says, taking me by surprise as she hands me a book. "Read this. "

I take the notebook and I open it while I am examined by that medical student. 

"Hm. Fortunately, Milady has only mild post-heat symptoms. I could see that you were very well taken care of during the heat. Now, are you in pain in any part of your body? "I listen and shake my head, looking at him in surprise. "I understand. He must have suffered a lot, then."

" What? "I ask, frowning.

"Lord Katsuki took care of Milady throughout your heat, but there was no sexual intercourse between you. Even though you are clearly the Omega who is bonded to him." The student says, pointing to the notebook." Perhaps this has the answers you are looking for, Milady."

And with a smile on his face, he withdraws, leaving me there with Lady Babicheva. I then start reading the contents of the diary, widening my eyes with each sentence I read that is similar to the dreams I had. 

"Obviously there are things that only Lord Katsuki can explain, but I can add what I recently discovered . "Lady Babicheva says when she notes that I finish reading the diary." Lord Katsuki is actually Lord Hades, God of Death, and he is immortal. And I, like Milady, am human, but I have memories of being called Hecate and I manage to control fire magic, among other things. "

I look at her in surprise, noticing her with a strange lamp and her, several small flames start to appear and dance in front of me. 

"Except that Milady has no memory of who she was in what we call the Age of the Gods. I only found out that Milady is Lady Persephone when I confronted Lord Katsuki and he explained to me about what happened in my past incarnation. When Milady, drunk, hired him as a butler, and asked him to be her husband."

_That's a lot._

_And ... if that's true, then there is something much more important to think about right now._

_Yuuri._

**~ X ~**

**6.2**

"Hypnos," Yuuri says, after walking away from Lady Babicheva and Lord Nekola. 

"Yes, Lord Hades?" Georgi says, still crouched on the floor.

"How did you know that Lady Viktoria is Persephone?" Yuuri asks, looking at you coldly.

"I am the God of Sleep and the God of Dreams, my lord. Which means that every time I went to sleep, I saw memories of when I was Hypnos. Of course, at first, I didn't understand anything, but after smelling the scent of poppy, my flower, almost everything became clearer. "Georgi says, looking at Yuuri with bright eyes. "Besides, my Anya was also my wife at the time, which always makes me very happy."

"Anya?" Yuuri asks, frowning at him. "Was she Pasithea?"

"Yes, my Lord!" Georgi replies, nodding excitedly. 

"And where is she?" Yuuri asks, raising an eyebrow when he suddenly becomes discouraged.

"She abandoned me for another man." And to his surprise, Georgi starts to cry.

With a long sigh, Yuuri has no choice but to make him unconscious and snaps out the Silver String of Magic from his soul and his body.

"I changed my mind." Yuuri says, absorbing the magical string. "Hypnos continue reincarnating as Georgi Popovich, but will no longer have magical powers or memories."

And with this he also decides to leave a gift for him as punishment. He removes the dress and… ’borrowed’ some of Georgi's dark clothes, making a point of leaving the dress beside him and leaving the cabin behind.

"I think doing this is the best choice. If I am not able to live next to the one I love, I will finish what I started. I will feed on the magic of the other gods and I will finally be able to disappear from this world." He comments, with a forced laugh. 

With my hands in my pockets, I watch the locomotive pass through the station in Vienna, Austria, and continue to the last stop. 

"Ah, it's true. This journey is coming to an end."

**~ x ~**

**6.3**

_He's crying._

_Why is he crying?_

_"Is there any way to break her curse?" Yuuri asks the two couples who watch the scene in terror._

_"No. Unlike you, who has lived centuries carrying memories of the Age of the Olympian Gods and us, who only bear the name of who we were in the past, she seems to have forgotten everything. And she will get more and more sick, until finally succumbing to this damn disease." An Alpha reveals to him, who continues to cry silently._

_"Disease?" Viktoria asks, and Yuuri looks at her, tears streaming down on his face._

_"Hanahaki. The Flowers that bring Death." He says, sobbing. "In your lungs, plant roots are spreading more and more and over time, different types of flowers will be formed and your body will force them out using your airways."_

_"Why…?"_

_"You fell in love with me." Yuuri smiles sadly at her, touching her pale face gently. "You fell in love with me, unconsciously. That's your curse, my dear Goddess. And not even all the love I feel for you can heal you."_

_"If she continues like this, you will have no choice but to guide her soul to the Kingdom of the Dead." An Alpha says, looking at Yuuri seriously. "Shinigami-sama."_

_"I know."_

_"Why don't you try to bond her?" Everyone looks at an Omega in surprise, not expecting to hear that from her._

_"I don't think I should do this to her ..." Yuuri starts to say, nas is interrupted by Viktoria._

_"Yuuri. Make me yours."_

_"Miss Viktoria, are you sure_?" Yuuri asks, touching her face again. 

_"Please. Stay close to me." She says, coughing. "Do not leave me alone."_

_"I promised you that I will be by your side." Yuuri says, raising her hand and kissing the wedding ring. "And I keep my promises."_

_"I think there is nothing else for us here." The Alpha from before says, extending his hand to the Omega next to him._

_"I agree." The other Alpha accompanies the other Omega to the door. "I think ... we won't be seeing each other again."_

_"No. Not in this incarnation." Yuuri replies, smiling sadly. "Sayonara."_

**…**

_Yuuri carries Viktoria in her arms, depositing her gently in her nest. Omega coughs again, hugging Yuuri and tilting her face to him, showing him his whole neck._

_"Forgive me." The Alpha bites her, making her scream very loudly. "Forgive me."_

_Viktoria tries to say something or move, but she can't. Her body gets heavier and heavier before losing consciousness in Yuuri's arms._

_"Forgive me ..."_

_Yuuri continues to ask for forgiveness, even though he has no one else to listen to his pain, while hugging Viktoria's sleeping body._

**...**

_"Hey, Yuuri. How many times have you 'found me' after the Age of the Gods?" Viktória asks, taking him by surprise._

_"This is the third time. But this is the first time that I ended up getting involved with you directly." Yuuri responds, taking her hand gently and taking it to her lips._

_"Yuuri, can I tell you a secret?" Viktoria watches as he nods and takes a deep breath, coughing some more. "I am afraid."_

_And with a sad smile on his face, he hugs her gently, feeling his heart break more and more with each sob coming from her._

**…**

_On Russian soil, Yuuri does not hesitate and provides that they go to Nikiforov Castle instead of the mansion. Viktoria's family is terrified to see her condition and does not hesitate to blame Yuuri, who accepts it in silence. Over time, they realize that it is wrong to blame someone who cares for Viktoria all the time, even when it comes to cleaning the flowers that get bigger and bigger with time, while they abandoned Viktoria in that mansion because of the rules of society._

_And on a rainy spring night, Madame Viktoria Romanova Nikiforova falls asleep in the arms of her beloved, so as not to wake up the next morning. After the funeral, Yuuri Nikiforov and his things disappear from the Castle and the Nikiforov Mansion._

**~ x ~**

**6.4**

I wake up with my face full of tears, continuing to cry after the dream I had. I, in the past, loved Yuuri and gave my body to him. And Yuuri always served me with the greatest respect and loyalty. Something that has not changed during those days that I spent being served by him.

 _That must also be why I had strange thoughts about Yuuri._

Yuuri is immortal. He must carry several different memories. In the dream, Yuuri said that he had known other incarnations of mine, but that he had never been in contact. 

_He just watched me from a distance._

_How many times did this hurt him? How many times and how many times did she hurt him herself? What should she do now?_

"I think it's time to stop now, Milady." I listen, and I am startled to see Yuuri sitting on the sofa, wearing formal black clothes, a cane and with a top hat in his right hand. 

"Yuuri…" I say, startling me when he gets up from the couch and bends towards me.

"I apologize for breaking your orders, Milady. But I just came here to apologize for everything and say goodbye to you." He says, looking at me seriously. "Furthermore, I believe that the lady will soon stop having dreams about your past life. I have already provided that. My last job as your servant has been done successfully. All your luggage is ready for arrival at Zurich station, which will take place in a matter of hours. "

"I'm sorry, Yuuri!" I exclaim, watching him smile at me sadly.

"Goodbye, My Goddess. May your marriage be happy." And to my surprise, he disappears just as he puts the hat on his head. 

**~ x ~**

"Is it okay to end like this?" Lady Babicheva asks, looking at Yuuri seriously.

"Yes..."

"So… why are you crying?" She asks, crouching down to where he was sitting and starting to wipe the tears that are streaming down his face.

_Because again my heart is broken because of curses._

"She cannot fall in love with me, Hécate. She must live, even if she is not by my side. Over and over again, until I finally have a cure for Hanahaki." Yuuri says, then look at her seriously. "Please. Please stay with her. Don't leave her alone."

"Yes. Lord Hades." 


	7. Last Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time.  
> And I'm not even prepared to leave this train and put an end to this chapter of my story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOI Omegaverse week 2020: Day 7  
> Prompt: Free Day.
> 
> This chapter is hete today because I won't be able to post tomorrow or Monday.  
> And that's the end of this fic. But fear not. This AU will be back on YOI Soulmate Week.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

Cast:

  * Lady Viktoria Nikiforova Romanova II, Russian Princess.
  * Yuuri.
  * Lady Ludmila Babicheva.
  * Georgi Popovich.
  * Emil Nekola.



  
  


_ It's time.  _

And I'm not even prepared to leave this train and put an end to this chapter of my story. 

_ I'm tired. _

I see out the window as the train arrives at the final station and, with a loud whistle, it slows down until it finally stops.

A station worker comes by to pick up my luggage and when I get off the train, I turn to it to say goodbye.

"Lady Nikiforova!" I listen, and I notice Lady Babicheva waving at me beside the medical student. 

"Lady Babicheva. Sir Nekola." I say, formally greeting them.

"Lady Nikiforova. No need to worry. Whenever I can, I will visit you." Lady Babicheva tells me, and I look at her in surprise.

"And if one day you need me, just look for me at Dr. Bin's clinic and I will immediately come to your aid." Mr. Nekola smiles at me and me, ignoring any form of education, I hug him first and then Lady Babicheva.

"About Yuuri…" I start to say, but stop when Lady Babicheva shakes her head.

"He will fulfill all the promises he has made to you. Now, whether he wants to appear again or not to Milady, it is his decision. The only thing I personally asks is to respect his decisions."

And I can only nod with my head, not being able to do anything else on the subject. To my surprise, a fat man approaches us.

"Greetings, Princess Viktoria." He says, removing his top hat and bowing to me. "I am your fiancé, Lord Christophe Giacometti, butler and I am here to take you to your new home." 

And I see no choice but to wake up to reality and prepare for the future with this guy. With Christophe Giacometti. 

Except that I really don't have a future.

...

Inside the carriage, seated opposite the butler, I wonder what will happen to me from now on. When I hear the butler clear his throat, I see him smile broadly in my direction.

"Lady Nikiforova." It starts, and I feel my body freeze. "We already know of your circumstances, which were revealed to us by your father at the time of the negotiation of the marriage. I must inform you that your marriage to Lord Giacometti is only a facade to drown out the bad rumors that surround him, and to have an Omega already bonded by someone is the perfect solution for that. "

"What do you mean?" I ask, looking at him with wide eyes.

"You will receive a room of your own, and the Giacometti family will bear all your expenses while you are married to Lord Christophe on paper. You will have to stop wearing necklaces, as you will have to show your marked neck to the world, who will believe that it was made by Lord Giacometti and you will have to pretend to be his wife in public. You will also have access to a few areas of the mansion, such as the library and dining room and the balcony. In addition, if you disobey that order, you will be punished by Lord Christophe. "

Each time he speaks, I feel a chill go through my body more and more. 

Inside the mansion of the Giacometti family, I feel sick when I see a man having sex with a woman with a face similar to Yuuri's, with a beauty mark under her left eye and even though they both notice me, they completely ignore me and continue to have sex right there, in the living room. 

That night, I lay down on an uncomfortable bed and, crying, I call out to Yuuri.

_ Yuuri. _

_ Yuuri. _

_ But Yuuri doesn't appear for me. _

And when I start to ask if he abandoned me, I smell him and the touch of his fingers sliding my hair. The wedding was a simple ceremony, without the presence of my family, who were 'too busy to travel'. And I found myself being forced to lie and live the rest of my life imprisoned and feeling alone in that unknown country.

**…**

"Little Omega. Please forgive me, but don't think you'll have a chance with Lord Giacometti. He loves me, not you. So do your job as his wife with your mouth shut and leave all the fun with me." 

**~ x ~**

**7.2**

As promised, Lady Babicheva visits me several times. We drank tea, talked a lot about different subjects and she tell me more about Yuuri. 

On one of these visits, I show her the story I wrote on the train, called 'The Train of Death and she insists that I publish it. Obviously I refuse, wondering how embarrassing it would be to have something in my name published in local newspapers. The papers disappear shortly thereafter, to my surprise.

On the day of my birthday, Lady Babicheva presents me with two poodles. The little one is called Viccchan and the other, Makkachin. Lady Babicheva declares that both poodles are actually gifts from Yuuri so that she no longer feels alone. And they are able to protect it whenever necessary.

Mr. Nekola also visits me, sometimes accompanied by a doctor named Cao Bin, who becomes my official doctor.

**…**

“So, it’s you.” Yuuri says, watching Viktoria’s husband with sad eyes. “I really wish I could end your life for what you are doing to her and what you did to us in the past, but you have the protection of a very powerful goddess and I’m not suppose to fight her yet. But when you die, I will come for you to take care of it. So, enjoy life until the end, Adonis.”

**…**

As Yuuri had said, I no longer have dreams about him. But I decided to write the rest of then on paper, so that I can read whenever I am depressed and lonely.

Despite this, something tells me that I will see you again soon.  _ But for that _ …

**…**

" _ Yuuri... _ "

"Lady Viktoria."

" _ You are late. _ "

"I'm not. The time for your death has finally come, Milady. Shall we go?"

" _ Yes, please! _ "

And with that, after almost 60 years she finally closes her eyes, to finally be able to sleep forever, knowing that her soul will return someday and will find him again.

**~x~**

**7.3**

“Paean.” Yuuri says, looking at Emil Nekola with a sad smile on his face. “Thank you very much for taking care of my goddess.”

“It was my pleasure, Lord Hades.” Emil says, serious.

“Now, you really want to become a normal human?” Yuuri asks, reaching out to him and touching his chest.

“Yes, please.” And with that, Yuuri puts him to sleep and takes out of him 5 colored strings.

The Yellow String of Life, who describes the quality of humans physical vitality, the conduit of their energy out into the world.

The Green String of Mind (or Head), who defines someone’s acknowledgments and intelligence.

The Blue String of Heart, who deals with emotions and personalities.

The Red String of Fate, who determines their life path, and their future.

And the Silver String of Magic, who can only be founded on Human-reincarnated gods and symbolizes their relation with their past lives. And, like Georgi, he tores the silver string and absorbs it.

Now, Emil Nekola is just a normal human.


End file.
